Edward Fernandez
Chicago, Illinois, USA | role = 1. Leon 2. Smuggler 3. Abu Fayed's terrorist 4. Salazar guard 1}} Edward Fernandez is a stunt performer and actor who has had several different roles on 24. Biography and career Fernandez was raised in Chicago, Illinois. His parents are from Mexico City. In the 80s, Fernandez was a kickboxer, but quit once he started doing stunt work. He started working as a stunt performer in 1981, and credits his work with Fred Williamson as his inspiration to continue. Fernandez spent his early years in the business practicing martial arts, wrestling, and motocross skills, among others. Through his career, Fernandez has worked on over 300 films and productions, including Jurassic World, 22 Jump Street, The Expendables, The Dark Knight, Rambo, Batman Begins, and others. Role on 24 Fernandez has had several different roles on 24: * In a deleted scene from Day 3: 7:00pm-8:00pm, he played Leon. * In Day 4 prequel, he played one of coyote smugglers who was murdered by Tomas Sherek. * In Day 6: 1:00pm-2:00pm, he played a terrorist working for Abu Fayed. He grabbed Morris O'Brian as he entered Fayed's building, then stood over as Morris was held underwater. He then pushed Morris against the wall as Fayed drilled his shoulder, and blood splattered onto his face. He then brought a Suitcase nuclear device over for Morris to arm, but CTU blasted through the wall. Fernandez then had a stand off with Jack Bauer, before agents burst through the windows behind him and shot him dead. * In Day 3 of The Rookie, he played Salazar guard 1. Gallery of roles File:Leon deleted.jpg|As Leon (Season 3) File:Preq4 smugglers.jpg|As Smuggler (Season 4 Prequel) File:EstebanSalazarGuards.jpg|As Salazar guard (The Rookie) 24 credits Leon * (deleted scene) Smuggler * Abu Fayed's terrorist * Salazar Guard 1 *The Rookie **''Extraction'' Selected Filmography * Sicario: Day of the Soldado (2018) * The Fate of the Furious (2017) * Jurassic World (2015) * 22 Jump Street (2014) * The Expendables (2010) * The Dark Knight (2008) * Rambo (2008; with Paul Schulze) * Hancock (2008) * The Hitcher (2007) * Deja Vu (2006) * Batman Begins (2005) * Crash (2004) * Bad Boys II (2003; with Jeff Cadiente) * Hulk (2003; again with Barnett) * We Were Soldiers (2002; with John Meier, Lance Gilbert, John Koyama, Matthew Taylor and again with Rhee, Meier and Chon) * Windtalkers (2002; with Arnold Chon, Dustin Meier, Simon Rhee and Gregory J. Barnett) * Mercury Rising (1998) * Groundhog Day (1993) * Child's Play (1988) * The Color of Money (1986) Television appearances * NCIS: Los Angeles (2009-2019) * The Last Ship (2015, 2018) * Shooter (2017) * Better Call Saul (2015) * Breaking Bad (2010) * Knight Rider (2009) * The Unit (2006-2008; with Dennis Haysbert) * Without a Trace (2006) * E-Ring (2006; with Dennis Hopper) * Prison Break (2005; with Sala Baker) * The Shield (2004) * Alias (2003) * Lady Blue (1985) See also *Performers with multiple roles References External links * Official website * * * * Edward Fernandez on iStunt Category:Actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:The Rookie actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers Category:Season 4 actors